Quiproquos en série
by KaiyaK
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand Lily se pense trompée, et quand James croit avoir un rival dans le cœur de sa Dulcinée ? Mini Fic terminée
1. Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne malheureusement rien en écrivant ceci.

**Note :** C'est sans doute une mini fic ( 3 chapitres) comme vous avec du en lire beaucoup. Mais moi j'en ai jamais lu de semblable, alors je la publie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (assez pour que vous laissiez des reviews ? =P). C'est la première fois que je fais un James/Lily alors soyez indulgent (pour les fautes aussi … =/)

**Chapitre 1 : Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel !**

'_Tss la poisse. Pourquoi faut-il se lever ? Non pire ! Pourquoi faut-il se lever, tous les jours ? Faut être complètement barjo …'_

James Potter en était là de ses réflexions, alors qu'il faisait le tour du lac, une main dans les cheveux. Sa quiétude somnolente en ce beau samedi matin de mai fut pourtant très vite troublée. Non non, malheureusement pas par les autres membres des maraudeurs. Ces joyeux lurons, eux, étaient encore dans leurs lits. Il n'y avait que James qui avait été obligé de se lever pour une heure de colle à faire en compagnie de Rusard. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse. Non. C'est la personne venue tirer James Potter de ses rêveries plus ou moins éveillées.

Une jolie petite brune sautillante de bonheur, s'approchait de notre jeune homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La serdaigle semblait très heureuse de pouvoir parler à James … seule à seul. Manifestement, le rouge et or ne partageait guère son enthousiasme, allant jusqu'à souffler de désespoir en la voyant arriver et se diriger indubitablement vers lui.

'_Aïe … pourquoi vous n'êtes pas là les gars ! Sirius, Remus ! Venez à mon secours … même toi Peter si tu y arrives …'_

La jeune fille ne sembla cependant pas remarquer son déplaisir, et s'adressa naturellement à lui d'une voix enjouée.

« - Hey ! James ! C'est fou cette coïncidence ! Toi aussi tu aimes te promener dans le parc de bon matin ? »

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, elle s'était déjà pendu à son bras avec quelques papillonnement de cils censés être charmeurs.

« - Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une coïncidence, sale pot de colle …, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Pardon, tu as dis quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas entendu …

- Euh rien, je disais juste euh … Salut, Sylvia …, déclara-t-il embarrasser, une main dans les cheveux.

- C'est merveilleux, pour une fois qu'on peut être tous les deux, sans tes copains de sangsues.

- C'est marrant je me disais pas du tout la même chose … Euh, tu vois là en faite je dois … y aller ! Content de t'avoir vu hein, au plaisir de ne pas se revoir ! »

Il tenta vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte de Sylvia, mais ce fut peine perdue. Cette dernière ne comptait absolument pas le laisser partir.

« - Ce que tu peux être drôle James, pouffa-t-elle. Dis, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais … pour moi. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Ce que j'ai fait pour … toi ? répéta-t-il, étonné.

- Oui, tu sais bien ! Je sais que c'est pour moi que tu as fais ça ! »

La bouche ouverte de stupeur, il regarda son interlocutrice avec de gros yeux ronds. La situation le dépassait. Cette serdaigle n'arrêtait pas de lui coller aux basques depuis le début de l'année. Les premiers jours il l'avait plutôt bien pris, il avait même été flatté. Mais maintenant il trouvait ça beaucoup moins drôle ! Surtout depuis qu'il avait vu les regards assassins que lui lançait sa douce Lily.

« - **Ç****a** quoi ?

- Mais grand béta ! La libération de tous les Boursoufs dans le bureau de Brûlopot. Je sais que tu l'as fait pour moi, tu l'as fait parce que je ne supporte pas de voir ces pauvres petites bêtes enfermées !

- Il y a très certainement erreur, je l'ai fais pour répondre à un déf… »

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de sa phrase, sa bouche étant capturée de force par la jeune fille très entrepreneuse en face de lui, et sa nuque quasiment étranglée par un serrement de bras très vigoureux.

* * *

La jolie rousse aux yeux verts prit deux-trois grimoires posés sur sa table de chevet avant de se diriger vers le parc, son lieu favori pour les révisions. Elle fut cependant arrêtée en route par une vision des plus déplaisantes. Tellement déplaisante qu'elle en laissa tomber ses livres. La bouche ouverte elle regarda Monsieur Potter se faire embrasser par une bimbêche. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui avouer son attirance réciproque pour lui, mÔssieur la trompe … bien qu'en pratique, ils ne soient pas encore ensemble, mais cela n'a aucune importance aux yeux de la jolie Lily…

Les larmes aux yeux elle se précipite vers le hall, et après une déambulation dans le château elle se retrouve dans le couloir qui mène aux cuisines. Bien forcée de s'arrêter après avoir percuté quelqu'un. Péniblement elle essuie ses joues humides et s'apprête à s'excuser mais …

« - Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Severus ? Je … oh, Severus, dit la jeune fille en se jetant dans les bras du serpentard. Si tu savais !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je … James … Idiot … Nul, parvient elle à dire entre deux sanglots. »

Il la serra fort dans ses bras, en profitant au passage pour pouvoir respirer son parfum enivrant. Lily ne le voyait pas, mais à ce moment là, Severus Rogue eu un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire de bonheur.

* * *

James réussit finalement à se débarrasser de Sylvia en prétextant avoir rendez vous avec l'un des professeurs de l'école. Mains dans les poches il se dépêche de s'éloigner d'elle. A proximité de l'entrée il voit par terre des livres apparemment tombé du sac de leur propriétaire. Il s'en rapproche, en prend un et l'ouvre à la page de garde. Là, une fine écriture qu'il pourrait reconnaitre entre des milliers. _Lily Evans_.

'_C'est une excuse parfaite pour aller la voir ça … je ne sais pas comment ses livres ont atterrit ici … ce doit être un signe envoyé par Merlin !'_

Il récupère les autres, et un sourire aux lèvres notre chanceux se dirige vers l'intérieur du château. Mais avant d'affronter sa dulcinée, il préfère faire un petit détour par les cuisines. On ne peut pas être pleinement efficace si le dernier repas qu'on a fait date de plus de deux heures ! C'est bien connu. Il fut cependant arrêté dans son élan lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure rousse flamboyante comme il en existe peu … à vrai dire il n'en connaissait qu'une seule d'aussi belle. Mais … mais … que pouvait donc bien faire ces cheveux noirs et gras aussi près ? Cheveux caractéristiques, eux aussi, d'une seule personne … Servilius !

'_Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel !'_

Ne réfléchissant plus, et les voyant bouger il se plaqua dans un coin et eu tout juste le temps de se recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité après avoir laissé tomber les livres qu'il avait dans les bras. Il les regarda passer devant lui, main dans la main, et Lily la tête posée sur l'épaule du vert et argent.

« - Viens Lily, allons ailleurs … »

Après quelques minutes d'un très grand choc émotionnel James se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'assit sur un banc, et le regard vide, remercia l'elfe qui lui apporta une bière au beurre. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se parla à lui-même.

« - Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment peut-elle … ? C'est quand même Servilius ! Je savais qu'elle l'appréciait … mais au point de sortir avec lui ? NOOON. Il fit une moue de dégoût. En plus ses derniers temps elle semblait avoir changé à mon égard ! Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle voudrait m'épouser, mais elle me laissait l'appeler Lily … Comment … comment c'est possible ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cornedrue ? »

Trop atterré par la nouvelle, James n'avait même pas entendu Sirius se faufiler dans la cuisine. Devant le regard choqué de son ami, Sirius ressentit l'obligation de s'expliquer.

« - Je t'ai cherché partout, et finalement je me suis dit que je te trouverais dans les cuisines … Bingo … mais du coup j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre la fin … Un problème ?

- Un problème ? Tu rigoles ? C'est une catastrophe ! Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Que tu comptais bientôt te marier ? … »

Et voilà que James se mit à raconter ce qu'il venait de voir à son meilleur ami. Une fois le récit terminé, un léger rictus se glissa sur les lèvres de Sirius.

« - T'inquiète pas James … on va lui faire payer ! »

* * *

_La suite étant déjà écrite, je pense la publier dans la semaine, en attendant dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et une fois votre review postée, vous pouvez toujours zyeuter mes autres OS, ça occupe ! =P_

& Enjoy


	2. Tout dépend de la matière première

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne malheureusement rien en écrivant ceci.

**Note :** Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu. Mais surtout ceux qui ont prit la peine de laisser une trace de leur passage dans une review. Vos messages m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, alors ne vous arrêtez pas ! =D Je tiens aussi à remercier Sandrine puisqu'elle n'a pas laissé d'adresse pour que je puisse lui répondre personnellement ! J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Tout dépend de la matière première, les miracles n'existent pas ! **

Dans l'heure qui suivit, un conseil de guerre fut organisé dans la cabane hurlante par les maraudeurs au complet. Tous étaient assis en rond à même le sol. Sirius se leva lorsqu'il fut certain que ses compagnons étaient bien installés, prêt à l'écouter.

« - Les amis, l'heure est grave ! Il faut agir … agir vite et bien. J'ai déjà pensé à le faire disparaitre de la surface de la terre, mais c'est trop difficile … et cela impliquerait trop de paramètres à calculer …

- Sirius, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu beaucoup ?

- Tu rigoles ? J'en fais pas assez tu veux dire ! Réveil toi Lunard ! Servilius ! Servilius avec la belle Lily ! Il faut sauver cette dernière et la remettre dans le droit chemin ! C'est James qu'elle aime ! Il ne peut pas en être autrement ! C'est pas comme si elle avait le choix ! répondit le beau ténébreux.

- C'est bon les gars … on abrège … ça fait un peu trop mélo drame là …, souffla le principal concerné.

- T'es mignon toi, mais il est quand même devenu ton rival ! LUI ! Tu as un plan peut-être ? s'écria Sirius.

- Le plan est simple, je vais voir Servilius je lui crache dessus et lui met mon poing dans la figure !

- On se calme Cornedrue ! Non non, tu ne dois pas agir comme un vulgaire moldu pour plusieurs raisons : Premièrement, tu es un sorcier, et un sorcier utilise sa baguette ! Deuxièmement tu n'es pas n'importe quel sorcier, tu es James Potter … tu as une réputation à tenir. Troisièmement, et pas des moindre, tu fais partie des maraudeurs … et les maraudeurs doivent toujours avoir un plan génial … question d'honneur, rajouta-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Alors, vas y, propose moi ton plan si génial !

- Avec grand plaisir, je n'attends que ça … rapprochez vous pour bien entendre : avant tout on attend que … »

Les trois autres maraudeurs l'écoutèrent attentivement. Oui, même Peter qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas dit un mot, trop occupé à déguster quelques biscuits qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Sirius leur expliqua tous les détails du plan que son imagination fertile avait inventé.

- … et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Pas mal, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire machiavélique … mais c'est mieux que rien !

- Hm … Merci James …, bougonna t'il.»

Peter regarda ses amis avec un air apeuré.

« - Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

- Trop ? Non mais tu rigoles ! C'est parfait, James tient une bonne vengeance, et encore, ce n'est que le début.

- Mais … mais …

- Oh la ferme, on t'oblige à rien … tant que tu caftes pas !

- Moi, cafter ? Jamais, répliqua-t-il piqué au vif. Mais tous les sorts que …

- Remus est là pour nous aider, n'est-ce pas ?… On a tout un dimanche pour les apprendre … et un merveilleux cobaye, hein Queudver ?»

Le lycanthrope regarda un instant ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de répondre qu'il les aiderait avec grand plaisir, tandis que Peter ne faisait que commencer à comprendre les implications de la dernière phrase de Sirius.

* * *

Le plan prit place le lundi suivant. Cela se passa dans le Grand Hall de l'école. Les maraudeurs au complet attendaient dans un coin de la grande pièce, l'air très absorbés par leur discussion. Il n'en était évidemment rien. C'était l'heure de pointe, l'heure à laquelle il y avait le plus de monde, le plus de passages dans le Hall : la fin des cours.

« - Il sort des cachots … il est entouré par ses … « amis ». Vas-y James, on peut lancer les hostilités, déclara Sirius avec un sourire mielleux.

- Ok … c'est parti. »

Ce dernier se retourna pour localiser sa cible. Une fois fait, il s'en rapprocha et fit signe à Peter de commencer. Ce dernier agita sa baguette, la main tremblante et après avoir murmurer un _« Wingardium Leviosa »_ hésitant, fit léviter un seau caché dans un des multiples recoins de la grande pièce. Aussi vite que possible il alla le positionner au dessus de la tête de leur proie et le renversa. Son contenu dégoulina sur la tête de Severus Rogue, en petits paquets marronâtres. James entra en action lorsqu'il fut assez près, ses amis à ses côtés.

« - Tiens, tiens … un délicieux fumet de … bouse de gnouf … Avec un tel parfum tu vas en faire tomber plus d'une tu sais, Servilius ? Les faire tomber … comme des mouches !

- Quel humour décapant, lui répondit l'intéressé avec sa froideur habituelle.

- Mais suis-je bête, peut-être veux tu de l'aide ? Tu n'as pas le choix, à ce niveau là, c'est d'un shampoing dont tu as besoin … »

Et se faisant, il sortit sa baguette, et d'un rapide mouvement, de la mousse parfumée apparut sur la tête de Rogue. De plus en plus de mousse apparaissait, tandis qu'une main invisible semblait frictionner très très vigoureusement – ou en tous cas plus que nécessaire – le crâne du pauvre Serpentard. Le Gryffondor, quant à lui, en profita pour faire rentrer volontairement de la mousse dans les yeux, le nez, la bouche et les oreilles de sa pauvre victime.

« - Pauvre de toi … Toi qui avait bravement résisté à la tentation du shampoing pendant des mois … voilà tout tes efforts ruinés … tu vas te retrouver avec une belle chevelure propre et soyeuse … enfin, autant que possible, tout dépend de la matière première, les miracles n'existent pas ! »

Severus, rempli d'une colère froide, regarda son agresseur dans les yeux. Et tandis qu'il allait s'avancer vers lui en sortant sa baguette, Sirius s'en mêla.

« - Ah non non non, tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est fini ? Ton soin capillaire n'est pas terminé ! »

Le farceur sortit sa baguette à son tour. Il regarda le souffre douleur droit dans les yeux, lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite et agita sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, une cascade d'eau glacée déferla sur Severus, révélant au passage une chevelure rose fluo. Les rires qui jusqu'à maintenant s'étaient fait discrets, éclatèrent dans la salle.

« - Joli ton nouveau look …

- Potter … tu as osé ! Tu vas …, siffla le Serpentard, détrempé, entre ses dents. James ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase.

- Oh oui, oui … en attendant, fait attention, le sol est des plus glissants. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, d'un coup de baguette, il fit glisser Severus qui tomba sur son derrière dans un grand bruit sourd. Ce dernier, ruisselant, essaya de se relever, mais à peine debout, une force invisible l'obligea à rejoindre le sol une nouvelle fois, la tête la première.

« - Tu te crois drôle peut-être ? »

James crut voir une flamme passer devant ses yeux. Mais ce n'était que Lily, rouge de colère.

« - Très … avoues que c'est réussi … Non ?

- Pas du tout, ça ne fait rire que vous !

- Pourtant tout le monde ici semble bien joyeux ! dit James en montrant d'un geste du bras la foule qui s'était amassée autour d'eux afin de ne rien rater du spectacle.

- Et toi Remus ? Tu ne tiens pas ton rôle de préfet ?

- Euh … je n'ai pas réussi à les en empêcher ! lui répondit le jeune homme, l'air contrarié. Tu sais comme ils sont …

- Bien, Evans, on va laisser tranquille ton protégé … pour le moment, répliqua James. »

Sur cette réplique dite de façon nonchalante ils se tournèrent, et à pas tranquilles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. La jeune femme les foudroya du regard avant de se tourner vers son camarade et de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! La suite et fin dans le prochain (lundi prochain normalement =D). Vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas dans une tite review._


	3. C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne malheureusement rien en écrivant ceci.

**Note :** Merci à _Aude_ pour sa review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir, mais a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre puisque pas d'adresse ! Heureuse que les maraudeurs te plaisent.

Voici la suite et fin de cette mini fic. J'espère que vous ne me taperez pas trop fort si ça ne vous plait pas !

.

**Chapitre 3 : C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus !**

.

Le soir même, Lily se posta devant James, les mains sur les hanches, le regard furibond, le visage fermé.

« - Tu te crois malin, Potter ? Tu es convoqué chez le professeur McGonagall.

Et devant son manque de mouvement et de réaction, elle rajouta :

- Tout de suite ! Et je t'accompagne pour être sûre que tu n'y échappes pas ! Et toi Black, déclara t'elle en voyant ce dernier sourire, tu es le suivant sur la liste !»

James se leva à regret, lançant un clin d'œil à ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas y couper de toute façon. En silence, parce que Lily ne semblait pas très encline à parler, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors. Ce fut finalement James qui finit par briser la glace. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce silence glacial plus longtemps.

« - Tu es si furieuse que ça Lily ? risqua-t-il.

- Evans ! Et oui ! De quel droit as-tu agis ainsi ? Il ne t'avait rien fait ! Il n'a pas eu le temps de toute façon.

- Et bien …

- Et tu n'as pas choisit des sortilèges faciles à enlever ! le coupa-t-elle.

- C'était le but ! déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai passé tout ce dimanche à les apprendre, poursuit il, visiblement réjouit. C'était assez marrant de …, mais il ne continua pas en voyant la mine pincée de sa camarade.

- Alors tu seras heureux d'apprendre que même Madame Pomfresh n'arrive pas à lui enlever les reflets violets qui lui restent, lui lança-t-elle méprisante. »

Il faillit éclater de rire en imaginant le résultat, mais préféra s'abstenir devant l'air peut engageant de sa compagne. Cette dernière fini par s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir, se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les yeux noisette du jeune homme.

« - Mais enfin … qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? sa voix se brisa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver de bien à ce garçon ? attaqua James.

- Ce que …, sa colère refit surface, lui ne se comporte pas comme un idiot avec moi. Il ne me fait pas la cour assidument pendant cinq ans pour finir par embrasser la première venue ! Lui ne  
me prend pas pour un objet, il se préoccupe de mes sentiments ! l'incendia immédiatement Lily.

- Oh, je comprends, tu préfères sortir avec lui parce qu'il … hein ? De qui tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit ? Il n'y a que toi qui compte ! s'écria le jeune homme.

- Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas samedi matin dans le parc ! lui répliqua Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas …, essaya-t-il de se défendre.

- Tu vas me dire que c'est elle qui t'as sauté dessus peut-être ? dit Lily, une lueur narquoise traversant son regard.

- Oui ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

- Pff … Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas crédible … surtout avec ta réputation ! Je suppose que vous vous donnez souvent rendez vous là-bas, de bonne heure, dit elle en faisant mine de se remettre en marche. Mais James lui, n'en avait pas fini.

- De toutes façons, ça ne semblait pas te déranger, ce même samedi matin quand tu étais dans les bras de ton chevalier boiteux !

- Hein ? Mais … tu n'es qu'un …, gronda-t-elle, j'étais en PLEURS après t'avoir vu avec cette … cette mijaurée ! »

Crac. C'est le bruit qu'aurait fait le cœur de James si cela avait été possible. Tout d'un coup les éléments se remirent en place. Les livres trouvés dans le parc étaient ceux de Lily, ceux qu'elle devait avoir perdu après l'avoir vu en voulant s'enfuir. Elle était certes dans les bras de Severus, mais elle ne semblait pas heureuse, au contraire, dans son propre grand désarrois il avait tout de même remarqué les yeux rouges de la jeune fille. Trop désorienté il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« - Arrête de te moquer de moi en faisant le poisson ! Ce n'est vraiment le moment, continua Lily avec exaspération.

- Je ... NON ! Je ne savais pas … je ne voulais pas …, bredouilla le Gryffondor.

- Oh oui, j'imagine que tu ne savais pas que je serais là, que je verrais tout, tu pensais pouvoir becoter cette fille, en attendant que je tombe dans tes filets ! Mais c'est loupé mon pauvre ! Je  
connais ton plan maintenant.

- Non arrête, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Jamais ! Je … elle me colle depuis le début de l'année, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas ! Je ne vois que toi. Je t'assure Lily. La voix de James se faisait presque suppliante. Crois-moi !

- Des foutaises oui …

- Non pas du tout, il se mit à genoux. Je te le jure sur ma vie, sur celles de Sirius, Remus et Peter. Jamais je ne risquerais leurs vies tu le sais ! Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu l'embrasser, c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus. »

Voyant que Lily semblait se calmer, il lui fit un petit sourire et osa même ajouter d'un ton léger, mais nerveux :

« - En plus ce n'était pas vraiment agréable … j'avais plutôt l'impression d'avoir une ventouse sur la bouche, avec des tentacules qui voulait m'étrangler … »

Un sourire fugace traversa l'expression de la jolie rousse. Elle se laissait attendrir par ce grand benêt qui s'était même mit à genoux devant elle pour la supplier. Toutefois, elle se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment le croire. Cette question serait éclaircie plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser.

« - McGonagall t'attend ! Relève-toi ! Déclara-t-elle de manière abrupte.

- Ah euh … oui. »

Mais le cœur du jeune homme était léger. Léger car il avait très bien aperçu le petit sourire de sa dulcinée. Il se releva donc, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, lui aussi, parfaitement prêt à braver toutes les tempêtes, voire même à braver la furie de McGonagall … quoique ça … non, quand même ! Mais peu importait. Lily venait de lui pardonner. Enfin, elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais lui le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Quelques jours tout au plus avant que tout ne redevienne presque comme avant. Ils se remirent en route et finirent par arriver devant le bureau tant redouté. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, l'un à côté de l'autre. Lily prit la parole, dans un chuchotement.

« - La prochaine fois … si prochaine fois il y a … repousse la …, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers James.

- Promis ! s'empressa-t-il de lui répondre.

- Bon courage ! »

Et avant de partir, elle se rapprocha de lui, tendit la main et effleura la joue du garçon du bout des doigts. Puis après un dernier sourire, le plus naturellement du monde, elle partie rejoindre la salle commune, plantant là le jeune garçon, ébahie.

James porta l'une de ses mains à sa joue et effleura l'endroit que les doigts de Lily venaient de toucher. Ce n'était pas un rêve, hein ? Il ne put cependant pas rêvasser longtemps, puisque la porte devant laquelle il était posté venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaitre le professeur McGonagall dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement très mécontente.

« - Et bien Monsieur Potter ? Vous attendez que la porte s'ouvre d'elle même ?

- Je … euh ...

- Rentrez dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »

Il s'exécuta, mais avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Rien aujourd'hui ne pourrait lui gâcher son plaisir, pas même la pire des retenues. Lily ne lui en voulait pas, c'est bien ce que voulait dire son dernier geste, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Oui je sais beaucoup d'entre vous trouveront que ça fini trop bien … mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les laisser « ennemis », ça m'aurait laissé un goût de pas achevé et de bouclé. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre (et fin !) vous plait, et que vous me le direz dans une review. Si vous n'avez pas aimez dites le moi aussi, qu'elle fin auriez-vous voulu ? Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu depuis le début ! =)_

& Enjoy !


End file.
